


【帝韦伯】乡村爱情

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: lofter400粉点梗，乡村爱情。是个心机农夫追求美人教授的故事。但写着写着，感觉就是个想抓住男人就要抓住他的胃的故事。是在伦敦郊区和王军一起种地的rider（什么鬼设定）是没有参加4战但依旧被迫成为二世的韦伯（🍋一路走好）
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 10





	【帝韦伯】乡村爱情

这几日埃尔梅罗教室的课堂显得异常平淡，弗拉特没有再提出稀奇古怪的问题，导致斯芬也不需要出面制止，连伊薇特也少有的安分守己，这让被学生们折磨了多年的韦伯.维尔维特感到惊讶。在这所魔术的学府里人们更爱称呼他为君主.埃尔梅罗二世阁下，即便他与先代没有任何血缘关系，是因为各种机缘巧合威逼利诱才坐上了这个特殊的位置。

但这些都与我们今天要说的话题不相关，现在是下课时间，埃尔梅罗教室的问题学生们齐聚一堂。 

“听说教授最近谈恋爱了。”金发碧眸的少年挑起了话头。“今天早上他是被人送来上课的。”

“呜呜，明明是我先的，”少女扎着粉色的双马尾，穿着夸张的洋装，“明明我才是教授的情妇...”她咬着手绢，眼角似乎真的沁出了泪来。

“所以送他的人到底是谁？”另一个少年问道，他有着好看的容颜，翠绿的眼眸。

“我听莱妮斯说，是个种地的。”粉色的少女近乎绝望般地倒在地上，“为什么教授会看上一个农夫？！”发出了最后的哀嚎。

“格蕾，身为教授的内弟子，你是不是知道什么？”相对冷静的是个戴着眼镜的少年。

“不，就算你们这么说，我也...”坐在角落里的少女被突然提及却支支吾吾说不出话来。

看到这里诸位一定想问，事情是怎么发生的。

一切都发生在半年多以前，当时君主.埃尔梅罗二世受邀参加一个晚餐聚会，主办方别出心裁地将地点定在了伦敦郊区的某个农场。据说那里有一家这季度在伦敦城大火的私房菜，为了预约上这顿可口的美味对方仿佛还托了不少关系。于是下课后的韦伯独自一人驱车前往，很不幸的农场与他的教室完全在两个方向，他不得不在下班高峰期穿过拥堵了市区。当他到达时勉强算是没有迟到，摁灭了手里的烟头，走进了庄园。

而当晚他那被折磨了多年的胃仿佛获得了新生。

晚餐是从一道普通的蔬菜沙律开始，光是新鲜采摘的蔬菜，撒上少许干酪，配上秘制的酱汁，便让他饱受问题学生折磨的胃获得了少许慰藉。接着是南瓜甜汤，秋日里现摘的新鲜南瓜被破壁机打碎，熬煮出浓稠的汤汁，配上一小块醇厚的酸奶，让甜美的浓汤带有乳酪的微酸。正餐是一份烤牛排，五分熟，切开时还带着血水，只撒上些许胡椒盐。美味的肉类让韦伯觉得晚餐时谈及的无聊话题都变得美好起来，他甚至不知道那晚他平日里紧绷的嘴角都无意间上扬着，勾开一个漂亮的弧线。晚餐的最后是一道可爱的甜品冰激凌，不像市面上的那么甜腻，纵使韦伯这样不擅甜食的人也忍不住多吃几口。而他身边的莱妮斯，则是早已将杯中的甜味一扫而空。

他们一起喝着香槟交流了一些最近[钟塔]内的势力问题，在接近8点时离开。离开前他们见到了农庄的经营者，那是位足有2米多高的大汉，看起来30过半，如火的红色胡须和头发连接在一起。即便是微凉的秋日也只穿着一件单薄的衬衣，袖口被挽到了手肘以，衣扣解到了第三颗上露出结实的麦色肌肤。

他笑着问客人对今晚的菜肴是否满意，并推荐了农场里最新推出的水果配送服务，鬼使神差地他们都订购了这份服务。

韦伯在接下来的每个周六都会收到对方亲自送上门的新鲜水果，一来二去两人熟识了起来。男人名叫伊斯坎达尔，英国人更爱叫他亚历山大。他是个希腊人却在阿拉伯长大，成年后来回到母国，没过几年却因为经济危机又来到英国，靠着手上的积蓄和朋友们合伙购买了农场。

起初只是普通地耕种与贩卖，却没想到生意越做越大。去年实在受不了英国糟糕的饮食文化外加农场的效益的确不错，他们规划着在空闲的时候经营私房菜。于是几个月前这家惊动伦敦美食圈的希腊餐厅便开张了。因为人手不足外加空间有限他们只能走预约制，但这却不妨碍餐厅的生意如火如荼。

韦伯好奇伊斯坎达尔明明是老板为什么亲自做配送的活，对方只是告诉他农场里实在人手不足，没有细想的韦伯便将对方的答案当作了正解。

之后的2个月里韦伯又受别人的邀请去伊斯坎达尔的农场吃过几次饭，每一顿都美味而别出心裁。期间他接触到了那里的其他人，他们都是伊斯坎达尔的密友——年纪轻轻却一头银灰头发的青年，主要负责蔬菜和鱼类料理，是个爽朗健谈的人；留着黑发长发的女性，有着金银的异色瞳，负责前菜和甜点，不知为何对方仿佛不大喜欢自己；与自己一样留着黑色的长发的男人，看起来沉默内敛，他不负责餐厅的事项只是偶尔在前一位女士几乎要发飙的情况下把人带走。

那也是个周六刚巧是圣诞夜，韦伯的公寓里却完全没有节日的气氛，他正忙于批改学生们的作业，连续熬了两天，期间只在沙发上睡了3个小时。

“叩叩叩。”是敲门的声音，他刚想喊内弟子开门却想起来自己给格蕾放了两周的圣诞假期。虽然在给她放假的第二天韦伯就后悔了，没有了内弟子的打理他的日常生活简直一团糟，连着几天没有刮胡子，那头及腰的长发大概也凌乱着。他穿着随意的居家服趿着棉拖鞋便起身去开门。

门口是伊斯坎达尔，他抱着一篮新鲜草莓，隔着篮子就能闻道里面的酸甜香气。

“午...安？”对方显然没想到开门的韦伯是这副模样，连口中的问候语都变成了疑问句。

“让您见笑了，这几天都在批阅学生的期末论文。”韦伯转身请人进来，虽然凌乱的房间里甚至没有像样的空间待客。

伊斯坎达尔跟在人身后进屋，凌乱的房间他是熟悉的，但眼前的人至少在都整洁完美，衣角和头发都一丝不苟。

“小子，你好像很累。”两人熟悉后伊斯坎达尔习惯以小子来称呼这个比自己年轻几岁的教授，此时对方从厨房里拿出茶叶和保温壶，谢天谢地小子还有热水喝。

“嗯，最近都在熬夜。”韦伯偶尔向伊斯坎达尔抱怨过惹是生非的学生和堆积的工作，原本他不会将如此私人的事情说给旁人听，但不知为何这个大汉让他感到十分亲切。或许因为对方不属于[隐匿]的世界，这让韦伯反而更为安心，对方只知道他是某个大学的教授，大概是个深受欢迎的讲师，有着一群让人头疼的学生。

“不要说你已经24小时没吃饭了。”眼前的人不仅疲惫甚至有些憔悴，他的下巴上有着些许胡渣，眼下是明显的乌青。

“杯面还是有吃的。”这样说着的韦伯已经坐回了原位，重新面对眼前的论文。桌角果然有几个食用完毕叠在一起的开杯乐。

“借用一下你的厨房。”

“好的。”韦伯像是没在听伊斯坎达尔的话，只是随意地应了一声，他的注意力完全集中在眼前的文字里。

过了不知多久他被食物的香气勾引，再次抬头时他发现本坐在沙发上的大汉不知所踪茶几上的红茶还徐徐地飘着热气。循着厨房里发出的响动他走了过去，看见对方正将煮好的意大利面放入肉酱里进行最后的搅拌。肉末被黄油炒出浓郁的香味，洋葱和香菇在一起相得益彰，番茄的酸甜已经满溢而出。

“小子，你可以先吃些草莓。”伊斯坎达尔见人在厨房门口有些痴傻的样子，笑了起来。料理台上有他事先清洗好的草莓，每一个都小巧红艳。

大概是食物的香味加上连续的熬夜让韦伯的大脑变得迟钝，他乖乖地听从了对方的指示，全然忘记了作为一个英国绅士绝不能让客人在厨房里忙前忙后。酸甜的草莓一口能吃完的大小让他爱不释手，直到那盆香味四溢的肉酱意大利面摆到他面前时韦伯才意识到这有多失礼。

“笨蛋，你...”他想要说些什么，却想起了是自己同意对方使用厨房的事实。

“吃吧。”伊斯坎达尔将叉子递给韦伯，示意他赶紧尝尝味道。

眼前的意面如同上天赐予的珍馐佳肴，韦伯吃得很快，当因熬夜和杯面摧残的胃被温热的食物拯救时他甚至忘记了眼前还有人正看着他。伊斯坎达尔眼里韦伯这副样子可爱极了，他承认自己第一眼就被眼前的男人吸引，当时他只是惯常从厨房里向餐厅望去。那时那个嘴角上扬的长发青年便落入了他的眼里，他优雅地切着手里的牛排，将适宜的大小塞入口中，细细咀嚼，没有人能将一块牛肉吃得这么优雅又完美地展现对食物的喜爱。

于是他少有地在客人们准备离开前出现，并推荐了一个农庄本不提供的配送服务，为的就是想继续见到这个青年。虽然这个顺势而成的配送生意后来也广受好评，让农场的生意更加忙碌但这都是题外话。

转回正题，他之后知道青年叫做韦伯.维尔维特，是个大学教授，忙碌的工作使他没什么功夫打理日常琐事，虽然有个勤恳的内弟子但对方也不过17岁的年纪，又是个女孩很多事情不能亲历亲为。

“不如你来余那里住吧，小子。”见眼前的人吃完了盘里的食物，伊斯坎达尔便着手开始收拾餐盘。

“这怎么行。”美味的食物总算拯救了韦伯的些许意识，他果断地拒绝了对方的好意。

“那余只好每天上门给你做饭了。”伊斯坎达尔像是知道对方的拒绝，“反正冬天也没有多少农活，餐厅交给托勒密和赫菲也忙得过来。”

“...这，”韦伯显然没想到眼前的人会这般霸道，“可我们不过是普通朋友。”他实在不好意思劳烦一位只是每周六给他送水果的人。

“本农场在法定节假日是不提供配送服务的。”伊斯坎达尔转头向人眨了眨眼睛，但对方像是完全没明白话里的意思。

韦伯还想说些什么，但饱餐过后的胃部的满足感却让困意跟着袭上他的心头，他忍着不去打哈欠，“可这终归不合适。”他想了半天也找不到借口婉拒对方，虽然平日里的他绝对能在5秒之内想出八百个理由，诸如个人物品太多，自己的生活规律异于常人，内弟子再过两天就会回来。

伊斯坎达尔收拾完厨房，转身正对眼前的人，“小子，余可是在追求你。”没想到对方的完全没有听懂自己的画外音，他感到有一丝无奈。

“欸？”对方的发言彻底打消了韦伯的睡意，他未曾想过这些，自认为自己邋遢且不修边幅的样子已经给对方足够多的坏映像。于是作为一个地道的英国人，韦伯眨巴着自己灰绿色的眼睛，反复消化着对方嘴里的简单句，和唯一关键的动名词。

“是余的口音让你没听明白吗？”

“不...”他的脸急速地红了起来，近三十年单身的他从未面临过这样的场景，不对，细想一下还是有的，伊薇特那个丫头就常常把情妇和上床这样的字眼挂在嘴边，但学生的发言和眼前男人的发言根本不在一个级别上。他不讨厌眼前的人，爽朗且热情，成年人的追求显得成熟且直接。

“那你接受了？”

“不...”

“那就是不接受？”

“不...我的意思是，我不知道。”

“那你可以先到农庄来住几天，我们有很多客房，”伊斯坎达尔的心思转得极快，先把人哄来身边才是眼下的要义，“以后打算开民宿的生意，你就当来试体验下吧。”他又说了一个不在农庄计划内的生意。

“你得让我考虑考虑。”他脸上的红晕没有多少消减，只得低着头不去看眼前的人。

“行，余明天再来给你做饭。”伊斯坎达尔见对方没有明确的拒绝，便知道这招奏效，他本想着或许得再多花上些功夫。

第二天当伊斯坎达尔再次敲响那扇门时，里面出现的人穿着得体的衣服，虽然头发还有些乱但至少胡子是刮干净的。像是还未将昨日的表白消化完毕，韦伯的脸泛着不易察觉的粉色，走进屋子时伊斯坎达尔甚至发现原本堆在沙发附近的书籍也被搬开，让那里至少能安逸地坐下。

这回伊斯坎达尔自己带了食物，昨天的肉酱意面已经让那原本就空旷的冰箱彻底掏空。他昨晚回去将民宿的计划公布了出去，可想而知赫菲在知道这个消息后是怎样的暴跳如雷，但欧迈尼再次拉住了她，并让托勒密成为背锅的可怜人，感谢你托勒密，今年的分红一定多给你一些。

出门前赫菲便守在门口，

“你真打算追他？”

“不是打算，余一直在行动。”

“你只知道对方是个大学教授，甚至都不知道他的专业领域。”

“这有什么，他也不知道余的地里倒地种了什么。”

“伊斯坎达尔我不是这个意思！”

“余知道，但余的确喜欢他。”

赫菲最后又被欧迈尼斯拉走。感谢上帝，当时拉欧迈尼斯入伙简直是最正确的决定，这样想着的伊斯坎达尔开着自己的跑车就往韦伯的公寓赶。没想到在英国种地这么赚钱，这是他三年前买车时的感想。

就这样他每日上门做饭的日子持续了三天，终于在第四天韦伯松口了，他答应搬去农庄，虽然嘴上说着的确不好意思对方大早上就过来给自己做早餐直到自己用过晚饭才回去。韦伯行李不多，几件替换的衣服剩下的都是没批完的论文和一堆书，只见韦伯在屋子里给内弟子留了张字条，便关门离开了自己的公寓，而伊斯坎达尔一只手便将所有行李都提下了楼。

驱车回去的路上伊斯坎达尔向他坦白，只有韦伯的水果是每周六由他亲自配送，其他人的都交给雇员。因为韦伯不曾注意过，所以完全没发现过来配送的他开的都是根本不能装货的跑车。可想而知脸皮薄的教授再次涨红了脸甚至说不出一句话来，只能支支吾吾地说谢谢。

他们开出城区，沿着通往郊区的公路一直往东，当到达时正巧是午餐时间，已经进入元旦假期雇工们早已放假，农场里加上伊斯坎达尔只有4个人。

“今天就随意一些吧。”

“不，这样就很好。”

“这可不行，余可是让你来做服务测试的。”

没想到伊斯坎达尔还提起这冠冕堂皇的理由，韦伯忍不住红了脸。但对方却被他的反应逗笑了，爽朗的笑声让韦伯更加害羞。

韦伯开始了一段自己也未曾想过的田园时光，隔天清晨农场里的公鸡就用响亮的啼鸣将他扰醒，韦伯翻了个身便继续睡着。到了快9点伊斯坎达尔便会定时来喊他起床，起初赖床成性的韦伯还会咕噜地说句“再五分钟。”可当他意识到喊他起床的不再是那个害羞的内弟子时，便整个人像装了弹簧一样从床上坐起来，那张脸由白转红，然后几乎羞愧地窝进被子里。这样可爱的样子让伊斯坎达尔甚是喜欢，道了句“Goodmorning, Honey.”之后便下楼为他准备早餐。

早餐是全麦面包，培根煎蛋和牛奶。农场自己出产的小麦磨成粉再烤制面包，培根是用新鲜水果与几十公里外的其他农场交换得来，自己养的奶牛出产鲜奶，多余的会加工成不同的乳制品。

过了几日韦伯看到伊斯坎达尔一个人在地里堆肥，将农场的厨余垃圾，家畜的排泄物和麦梗杂草堆在一起。这是个功夫活，不能过快也不能过慢，此时的伊斯坎达尔穿着白色的T恤，宽松的牛仔裤，黑色的套鞋和围裙能让他在那一堆堆棕黑色的肥料间走来走去。

“明明有机肥料的价格也不贵吧。”韦伯提出了疑问，毕竟堆肥可不是个舒适的活计。

“自己堆的才最高效啊，”伊斯坎达尔没有回头，“而且将垃圾变回资源的成就感可是绝佳的体验。”说着农夫自己笑了起来，他宽大的手里握着铲子。

“把垃圾变成资源吗？”这样说着韦伯突然想起班上的几个学生，在别的老师眼里他们绝对是[钟塔]里的[垃圾]了，想到这里他笑了起来。

“你笑什么？”被人的笑声吸引伊斯坎达尔抬起头。

“没什么，或许我们的工作其实很像。”这样说着韦伯便走到了地里。

“小子，别弄脏了你的衣服。”见人穿着高级的毛呢西装踩着皮鞋便走了进来，伊斯坎达尔下意识地劝人离开。那件短款大衣侃侃遮住韦伯的臀部，黑色的西装裤将他的腿拉的笔直。

“这有什么？”韦伯却毫不介意，他站在伊斯坎达尔身旁看着眼前的男人如何工作，单薄的T恤无法遮挡伊斯坎达尔健壮的身材，甚至肩膀的部分因为包得很紧显得尤为壮实。

“一会你要不要去骑马？”伊斯坎达尔结束了对肥料的照料，换上红色的皮夹克。

“你不会说以后你还想开拓马场吧？”放松的心情让韦伯甚至打趣起眼前的人。

“不，这是特殊服务。”但伊斯坎达尔的回答却是他没料想到的，于是那张小脸又红了起来。韦伯容易害羞的样子伊斯坎达尔百看不厌，那双灰绿色的眸子也会因此变得更为生动。

伊斯坎达尔的爱马叫布西拉法斯，通体黑色发亮的毛，鬃毛柔顺，尾巴拖得极长。马本是害羞的生物，据说还是马驹的时候布西拉法斯便是个暴躁的性子，当时在马场因为摔伤了好几个人，导致再没有人敢骑它。在主人踌躇着该如何是好的时候却遇上了伊斯坎达尔，马儿和大汉相处的极好，当场伊斯坎达尔便把它买了下来。

“它可不好惹。”伊斯坎达尔说着翻身上马，他的大手摸了摸鬃毛，布西拉法斯听话地摇了摇头，然后他将手伸向韦伯。

于是韦伯将手交到了男人手里，那是双温暖粗糙的大手，只是轻松地向上一提，他整个人就被拉上了马，仿佛一个成年男人的体重在他眼里如孩童一般。

“是你太轻了。”像是看透了对方的心思，伊斯坎达尔笑着说道。于是伊斯坎达尔的双手穿过他的腰际握着缰绳，马鞍上狭小的空间使他瘦削的背靠着宽厚的胸膛，他们在夕阳西下的农场信马由缰，赤橙色的余辉照在身上，将脸上的红晕遮挡。

农场的生活安逸而舒适，大概是因为正值农闲，他又不需要参与劳作。偶尔韦伯从窗户外眺望出去便可以看到伊斯坎达尔提着两桶刚挤出的鲜奶从牛舍里出来，或是托勒密拎着装满蔬菜篮子从地里走回，赫菲偶尔会不知从哪里打到一只野鸭，于是晚上会突然加菜。

元旦的晚上伊斯坎达尔意外地接下了一桌客人的预定，于是几个人忙碌了起来，连负责账务的欧迈尼斯也被叫去。韦伯本想帮忙却发现自己在厨房里全然是个累赘，伊斯坎达尔大笑着将他请回房里。

待到客人走后伊斯坎达尔将一份甜点送到他屋里，奶油慕斯蛋糕。他用小勺子舀了一口，淡淡的甜味在他的舌尖晕开，“明明你们的口味那么像，却会合不来。”伊斯坎达尔说的是做甜点的赫菲，她与韦伯就像猫与狗一样，单独在一起绝对会出事。

“我也不知道。”韦伯舒适地坐在布艺沙发里，脚缩在上面，这几日的生活让他有种回到童年的错觉。他来自一个小乡村，童年过着并不富裕但是自由的生活，他也会像现在这样缩在旧沙发上看书。韦伯不知道自己为何可以在伊斯坎达尔面前如此放松，就仿佛他们认识了很多年，明明仔细想想他们才认识了顶多3个月。

屋里老旧的时钟滴答滴答地走着，很快敲响了10点的钟声，本没有熬夜打算的人突然说道，“12点伦敦塔桥附近会有烟花。”

“你想看吗？”

“不。”

“余从来没看过。”

韦伯眨了眨眼，看着眼前的大汉，他的笑容如冬日的阳光般迷人。于是两人裹上外套便出发了。冬日的寒风吹在脸上，但韦伯却并未感到冷，他们驱车来到市中心时快到12点，他们在路边停下，远处有人群倒数的声音，当数到1的时候烟花开始燃放。

“新年快乐。”两人异口同声地说道。

格蕾提前结束了自己的假期回到公寓时发现师傅并不在里面，她在茶几上看到了字条。她掏出手机拨通了通讯录里唯一的号码。

“师傅，对不起，我提前回来了。”女孩小心翼翼地说道，不自主地将双脚的脚尖对在一起。格蕾的故乡在威尔士的偏远山区，韦伯本想让她借着假期回去好好休息。可假期在家的日子她因为过分担心一个人住的韦伯反而有些坐立难安。

“没关系，Lady。”电话里的声音听起来很轻松，甚至没有了往日的疲倦，“我傍晚就回来。”

“好的师傅，再见。”

“再见。”

挂断了电话女孩又细细打量起字条上的字迹，上面写着他去伊斯坎达尔的农场小住，格蕾想起了那个每周六都会来送水果的男人。超乎寻常的高大，第一次见面着实吓到了她，但却是个和善的人，会耐心地听自己讲关于师傅的事情。虽说是送货可格蕾却瞧见过他的车，不像是能装下很多水果的样子。想到这里格蕾像是突然领悟到了什么，但又不敢置信地摇了摇头。

伊斯坎达尔对韦伯的提前离开有些无奈，但对方却说既然内弟子已经回来了自己便没有理由继续叨扰。于是两人着手收拾起行李，堆在一起的书籍和批改好的论文，早上送去换洗的衬衣还未干。

“余周六送水果的时候一起送回给你吧。”

“你的民宿服务是不是太好了些。”

“不，你是特别的。”

韦伯又脸红了，他在这个男人面前脸皮超乎想象的薄。甚至连最擅长的找借口扯开话题的本事也明显衰退，不知道该如何应对他只好轻轻说了句，“谢谢。”伊斯坎达尔花了好些功夫却还是难以克制住自己想去吻那张脸的冲动。

伊斯坎达尔的手抚摸上韦伯微红的脸，小心翼翼地用手指蹭了蹭那细嫩的肌肤。突如其来的亲近让韦伯有些愣神，但他却不反感对方粗超温暖的手，带茧的手指磨得他有些发痒。他低低得笑了出来，嘴角勾开好看的弧度。

“你在笑话余？”

“不，”韦伯停顿了一下，“只是有点痒。”

试探着去亲吻那片薄唇，伊斯坎达尔能感受到韦伯轻微的颤抖，甚至屏住了呼吸。他轻柔地啄吻，然后松开手，看见那双灰绿色的眼睛里透露出一丝紧张。

“你在害怕？”

“笨蛋，怎，怎么可能...”韦伯努力让自己镇定下来，但突然的结巴暴露了他的心虚。他的手已经不知何时抓紧了伊斯坎达尔的手臂，手心微微出汗。伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，宽厚的大手将他抱进怀里让他无处可逃。试探的啄吻变成绵长的深吻，唇齿交叠，如循循善诱的老师教导学生如何表达爱意。

“你会是个好学生。”结束时伊斯坎达尔做了个奇妙的总结。

“胡说什么。”韦伯还未从吻里醒来，有些别扭地想从对方怀里逃脱，但他想自己大概逃不掉了。

回到现在，当君主.埃尔梅罗二世早上被陌生男人送来上班的消息在[钟塔]里传得沸沸扬扬时，他本人正在办公室里批改着学生的作业，仿佛这一切都与他毫无关系。此时他的手机响起了新消息的提示音，摁亮屏幕后发现是一张照片，上面是伊斯坎达尔格外灿烂的笑脸，他正扛着一把猎枪朝着镜头竖起拇指，一旁的人是托勒密，远景里是同样扛着猎枪赫菲，而她的脚下踩着一只野猪的尸体。

想着大概是这只倒霉的野猪跑进地里偷吃作物，却没想到会命丧猎枪。至于最后是谁先击中它，晚餐的时候大概就会有答案。

而此时一行文字跟着跳上了屏幕，

[小子，晚上吃烤猪。]

[好。]

-fin


End file.
